Basics
Classes and IMVU RP The basics of the d20 system are applied around combat, but that does not mean that this RP is going to be combat-driven. In fact, using the d20 system is meant to shift the focus of the RP away from only combat situations, and instead, open up the field for other means of character development. Studying with your friends, or sparring fights between master and student are different means of developing a character. Perhaps it may be some emotional exchange between the character and their secret love interest. Thus the RP is divided into two broad categories: missions and random RP. Mission RPs are closed sessions between 2-3 players and a DM (the person who has created the adventure and is running it). At the DM's discretion, they may play a character in their own RP, but it should be a higher level character so that the mission is kept fair and fun for the people participating in it, and not just a means for a person to give their own character the shiniest or best item they can think of. A mission RP that runs for at least 4 sessions will grant all participants in it a single level. Story-line development should be the focus of mission RPs, and actions that happen in a mission will supersede random RP. Random RP is the typical drop-in sessions between characters who are just hanging out in a room and have nothing better to do. It may be a spar, or a more lethal fight, or it may simply be two characters getting together and eating ramen. Anyone is welcome and encouraged to join in for random RP, even people who are not part of the group. However, any character who has not been written up and posted on the group page following the format there will be considered an NPC, regardless of whatever abilities they may actually have. As an NPC, their attacks are not required to be taken by any character with an actual bio, even if it some one-hit sure kill jutsu (such as Kirin), and they cannot really avoid attacks launched by even the lowest ranked ninja. Random RP has no zones in it, if a fight breaks out and dice must be rolled, then roll away. If a character dies in a fight during random RP, they will be considered dead, unless raised by some other means. A week's worth of random RP (7 sessions) is enough to grant a character a level, though the sessions must show some character development, not just a 3 round quickie about his favorite type of ramen. Not every RP is going to be an epic one, but if a Kage or the GM feels this system is being exploited it is fully within their power to deny such a progression. Skills and IMVU In the basic d20 system, each character also has a series of skills that are used outside of combat to determine how they interact with the world around them, such as Spot, Search, etc. For the moment, these are not going to be implemented, instead, players are trusted to be able to RP through such situations based upon the abilities of their characters. If a dice roll is required, the general formula is 1d20 + character level + the ability modifier, not the base ability, tied to that skill. The most common things that need such a skill check is spotting an opponent hiding something on them each character rolls 1d20 + their character levels + wis (for the spotting character) or dex (for the hiding character). If a character has hidden something on their person and they are being searched (frisked) the searching character uses their int. while the other character has a single roll based on their dex that the searching character must beat to discover all hidden items. If a character is lying, they use their cha. to sell the bluff, while a character attempting to catch the deception will use their wis. score. If you are unsure of how an interaction in RP should be RPed out, or if the success or failure is important to the direction of the RP, it is any player's prerogative to demand a roll, and a really good player might even suggest which opposing abilities the characters will use. If anyone is unsure about which ability is tied to what situation, feel free to look on this list to see how each skill is used in the basic system and see what situation most closely resembles the RP. Character Ranks This RP handles ranks and the RP differently. A character's level more than their actual assigned rank is what determines strength. Thus it is possible to be a chuunin and be taken on jounin or even kage rank missions. Rank, as applied to a person OOC, is more reminiscent of a person's responsibility in the group. Chuunin are simply regular RPers who have come to enjoy the setting. A jounin is a person who has had some hand in creating stories and missions in the RP, but they are usually confined to being within their land. This RP has 5 mods or daimyo, one for each of the lands. IC they might have different ranks, but if there is a dispute in ruling between two ninja of the same land, then they both go and speak to the Daimyo. All decisions made by the Daimyo within their respective lands are considered final, though if the Daimyo feels that they wish to seek a second opinion they may ask their fellow mods or the GM, Nathree. The Daimyo are not so much focused on the day to day trends of RP, they instead set a direction that their Land follows, be it by setting missions to jounin, or whatever other manner they feel will best accomplish their task. A Daimyo may give a suggestion to another mod, but the second Daimyo is in no way obligated to follow that suggestion. Above the Daimyo is the GM, Nathree. His words and rulings are final and not subject to discussion. Though suggestions are always welcome in this RP, they should first be submitted to the Daimyo of your land. Please do keep in mind that the Daimyo are busy folks, and they are tasked with not only RP but also helping people make a character and other tasks, on top of their own RL commitments. Therefore, please do not pester them with repeated requests or trying to get something approved that was already denied. Due to the fairly complicated process of making a player's requested clan or jutsu a reality the request should be something truly unique and not simply a "clan with the byakugan's sensitivity but the sharingan's copy and genjutsu ability". A chuunin rank character is level 15 at creation. Remember that this is a freshly promoted chuunin, not a veteran of many wars and battles. As you RP and progress, your character will gain levels and thus become more powerful. A jounin ranked character is level 30 at creation. Though this character does have more life experience (as reflected in the higher level) such a character is still relatively a new-comer to their scene. Jounin are more talented in more areas than chuunin, but a new jounin character will not necessarily be equal to Kakashi or those jounin from the show, but they have begun their path into not only local but worldwide renown. A Kage ranked character is level 45 at creation. These ninjas are not only experienced but also have leadership capability, able to fight toe-to-toe with several jounin. They have not only reached the pinnacle of their chosen path, but also have started towards mastering a second or a third skill by now. This is the highest level that a new character can be. The highest level a character can be in this RP is 65. These characters are truly the pinnacle of human potential. No character can start at this level. Approaching the power of Madara, Sasuke, or Naruto, these characters are legendary in every sense of the word. They have shaped not only their own generation but potentially the history and future of the shinobi itself. Upon attainment of this level, a character is by no means forbidden to be played, but they will no longer level up regardless of RP or missions. Though this RP does not, nor ever will, have any zones or OOC restrictions upon actions, it is an unspoken rule that mortal combat between characters with a high level disparity is discouraged. Imagine if Madara had come to the Leaf Village and the starting Team 7 had to fight him, not only would that fight have not lasted long, it might never even have started in the first place. Jounin and Kage should not see their chuunin-ranked characters as spare part farms, nor should they be killing off lower leveled players for their kekkei genkai. Apart from it not granting as much of a benefit as taking a more developed Sharingan, for example, repeated practice of this trend will draw not only the retribution of the Council of Kages, but also the GM. If it becomes necessary, a player will find their characters killed and they will be starting as a gennin (level 1) without the protection of this rule. Player bans are the sole domain of the GM. A Kage or a group of kage can certainly recommend a problem-maker for banning, and their words will carry more weight than anyone else's when it comes to this topic, but they do not have the direct power of banning a person from the RP. However, if 2 or more Kage are recommending a player's removal 80% of the time it will result in such an action being undertaken.